Shower of Affections
by o-Aesther-o
Summary: A typical vacation turns into an extraordinary shower of LOVE! Hikaru and Kaoru for their famous brotherly love, Mori and Honey for protection, Kyouya and…well…no one… and of course, Tamaki and Haruhi for their unstable love affair. Rated T for violence.
1. Vacation

**A Shower of Affection**

By o-Aesther-o

A TamaHaru Fan Fiction

Ouran High School Host Club Anime

**PrOlOgUe**

A typical vacation turns into an extraordinary shower of L-O-V-E! Hikaru and Kaoru for their famous _brotherly love_, Mori and Honey for protection, Kyouya and…well…no one… and of course, Tamaki and Haruhi for their unstable love affair. But a tragedy happens. Haruhi gets kidnapped! And it's Tamaki to the rescue! Can Tamaki save Haruhi and confess to her what he truly feels? And if so, what would be her reactions? Read & find out. R&R please!

**P.S.**

An A/N looks like this…_**-ouch…-** _the ones italicized and bolded.

Thanks, chow!

**DiScLaImEr**

0-Aesther-o: Kyouya!

Kyouya: Eh?

0-Aesther-o: Please tell the twins to deliver the disclaimer.

….

Hikaru: Yo! Aesther-chan doesn't own Ouran!

Kaoru: Not even any part of Ouran H.S.H.C. !

0-Aesther-o: yeah, yeah, go on.

Hikaru: Aesther-chan, let's play a game!

0-Aesther-o: What game?

Kaoru: The… 'Guess Who is Hikaru-kun' game!

0-Aesther-o: Oh, not again…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**CHAPTER I: VACTIONS**

A typical day at Ouran Academy and a typical day at the Third Music Room. Then, its doors opened up like magic.

"Welcome!" The Host Club greeted, who is having a royal theme.

"Oh, It's just Haruhi, dang it!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in unison.

"Ta-"Haruhi called out.

"Yes, my daring sweet daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"-Maki-senpai." Haruhi continued.

Tamaki pouted.

"What's with him?' Haruhi asked the twins.

"I, we mean WE don't know!" they chorused.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out.

"Honey-senpai! Don't run around with your mouth full." Haruhi reminded as she wiped off the cake crumbs of his face. "What is it?"

"I-I l-lost m-my b-bunny!!!"

"Mistsukuni! Here is your bunny, it was hidden by the girls' uniform." Mori said.

"Mori-chan…" Honey said.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori said.

"Mori-chan!!!!"

"ehem" Tamaki said after his pouting phase,"Kyouya!"

"Yes?"

"Give Haruhi her things."

"T-things? F-for what??" Haruhi asked.

"We're going to a vacation." Tamaki said.

"Vacation…" Haruhi said.

"Yes!" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi, let's share rooms, ok!" the twins shouted in unison.

"HEY!!" Tamaki shouted observing the malicious smile…er…grin of the twins.

"STUPID PERVERTS!!"

"Haru-chan, let's swim together." Honey said.

"Ok."

"Haruhi." The twins called.

"Hai?"

"Wear the newest swimsuit designed by our mother!"

"No…thanks."

"WHAT? MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WON'T WEAR THAT FOR SHE WILL WEAR THIS!!" Tamaki shouted.

**_-A/N: Is it this noisy at the Third Music Room? Well, it's a music room after all.-_**

Tamaki showed a blue and pink floral halter, cleavage-showing swimsuit.

---TAMAKI MIND THEATERE---

"Tamaki!"

"YEAH!?"

"Come here!"

---Present Time---

"YEAH! I'M HERE BABY!" Tamaki shouted.

"STUPID TAMAKI…" Haruhi commented.

Then, the twins planned of teasing Tamaki.

--- HIGH POWERED MOTOR---

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh no…" Kyouya said, "Renge!"

"Kyouya-sama!" Renge said, wringing Kyouya's neck.

"Ack…ack.." Kyouya murmered.

"Renge-san." Haruhi said.

"Hm?"

"Will you join our trip?"

**---AFTER A PERIOD OF TIME---**

"Renge-san?"

"…"

"Never mind…"

"Hahahahahahahahhaha!" Renge laughed before disappearing.

'Is this even a real music room?' Haruhi thought.

Then, the "TEASE TAMAKI" scheme was commenced.

"Haruhi, there's ketchup on your chest!" Hikaru said. "Here, let me wipe it for you."

Then Hikaru wiped it off, 'accidentally' unbuttoning Haruhi's polo.

"Ehi?" Tamaki said. "Wha-the…" he blushed.

"Haruhi, there's a cookie, let's share." Kaoru said, placing the cookie on Haruhi's lips and biting it nearly kissing her.

"HITACHIIN!!!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hahahahah!" they chorused.


	2. First View

**Chapter II: First View **

'Kyouya…'

"Eh…"

'Kyouya…'

"Hm…."

"KYOUYA!!"

"WHAT DO YOU BRATS NEED?!?!"

_**-He who wakes up with a Bad Mood-**_

"C'mon, Kyou-chan! Get up, let's go!" Honey said.

"You all are in… **VAIN**!! Waki…ng me u...snore"

_**-The Low Blood Pressure Lord-**_

Purple aura covered the room.

"Kyouya-senpai, get up!" Haruhi commanded.

"Sweet, daring daughter!" Tamaki called.

"What do you need?" Kyouya asked.

"C'mon, it will be traffic if we get late." she replied.

Kyouya resumed from sleeping and ignored the statement. He shrugged it off his mind.

"KYOUYA OOTORI, STAND UP!!" Haruhi commanded.

Kyouya, on the other hand, miraculously stood up.

"PACK UP!"

Kyouya packed his things.

"TAKE A BATH!"

He took a bath.

"EAT UP!"

He ate up.

_**-Wow. She's amazing, as in a-m-a-z-i-n-g.-**_

"PREPARE AND GO!!!" Haruhi shouted.

Kyouya did prepared and went on.

"WOW!!!" the twins clapped their hands.

**-at the car-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" the twins were laughing out loud, hurting their stomachs.

"Shut up…" Kyouya said in an irritated tone.

"You…you actually followed Haruhi!! HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!" the twins said.

"Grr…"

"Kyouya-senpai, do you like this girl?" Hikaru asked, showing a picture of Haruhi on a soldier's uniform.

"No, more aggressive."

"How 'bout this?" Kaoru said, revealing a picture of Tamaki on the same uniform.

"Heck, NO!!! GOSH, WHEN WILL YOU SEE ME WITH A GIRL LIKE THAT?!?!" Kyouya shouted.

"Hehehe…" the twins smirked.

--at the rest house—

"Wow… Tamaki-senpai, the…this is your RESTHOUSE?!?!" Haruhi asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, and your bed is over there, the pink room. And that pink room is right beside the Master's Suite." Tamaki replied hastily.

_**-He owns the Master's Suite…-**_

"Hey, hey, hey… where is _our room_, huh?!" the twins asked.

"It's here, it's here, don't worry." Tamaki replied. It's all here in the house plan."

Then, Tamaki snatched a piece of paper in his bag.

"See? I told you so."

The diagram showed the following:

Kaoru & Hikaru: Blue room

Honey-senpai & Mori-senpai: Yellow room

Kyouya: Purple room

Haruhi: Pink room

Tamaki: Green room

'_This sounds suspicious…'_ the twins thought.

**-at Haruhi's room-**

"W…wow!!!" Haruhi exclaimed. "This…this is so big! Way big! Very big!!"

Then two pink well-dressed ladies jumped out of the cabinet.

"We are your maids." they chorused.

"Awesome… uhm, can I take a bathe? I feel icky, you know…" Haruhi asked.

"This way please."

**-at the extremely large bathroom-**

"What the hell… It's as…it's as big as our apartment! Jacuzzi, pool, hot spring, shower, all in one?!?!" Haruhi asked.

"Don't open the green door, thank you." the maids warned before disappearing.

Then, they disappeared, like a bubble.

"Hm… well, time to…uh…I'm kinda stuck in this tee shirt…" Haruhi said. "Ah…uhm…grr…argh…ah!"

Then after she removed the pretty annoying shirt, she dipped herself in the two feet deep tub the room provided.

"Ah…a relaxing dip after the irritating trip. Ah…relaxing…"

Then, she drowned.

"Huh? Ah! Help! Ack! He-ack! ARGH!!!"

'Is that Haruhi?' Tamaki thought. 'Oh no…'

**-at the bathroom-**

There, Haruhi lies unconscious, drowned in the deep tub.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted. "Are you in there?!"

There was no response.

'No…no…'

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki shouted as he opened the door. Then, he blushed, seeing the naked and drowned Haruhi, floating unconsciously in the tub. Water was overflowing.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki shouted. He lifted Haruhi from the tub and laid her on his bed.

"Please wake up…" Tamaki said while dressing her up.

"Please wake up…" then he started to whimper.

"Tamaki… Tamaki… help! I don't want to be alone!" Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki was surprised. He was surprised to see Haruhi call his name and cry like an angel. She was having a dream. A bad dream.

"Tamaki! Don't leave me please!!"

Then, she felt his collar, and pulled it near to her. Then, she held him tight with her silky arms.

"I'm scared…" she was whimpering like a puppy outside a cozy house.

"Don't worry… I'm right here…"

There she lay, whimpering like a girl who wants er love one right beside her.


	3. Early Spring Bummer

**Chapter III: Early Spring Bummer**

-after the incident-

-the next day-

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Eh?"

"Let's go swimming!"

"Ehi?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Our lord!"

"Give her the double S!"

"HAI!"

Then, the twins caught Haruhi who was then having fun with Honey, they dragged her down to the dressing room.

"Hehehehe…" Tamaki laughed silently.

_**-Remember the pink ruffled swimsuit in the anime? That's the swimsuit. Sorry Haruhi, there's no other choice, they did it intentionally!!-**_

**-at the beach-**

"TAMAKI!!!" Haruhi shouted, with a tone of anger. Her voice was one pitch higher.

'Hide me!!" Tamaki exclaimed, hiding at the back of Mori, who was having a lot of fun with Honey.

"WHY THIS?!?"

"Ehi? Pardon me?"

Then Haruhi removed the top cover of the swimsuit she was hiding.

"HARU-CHAN! It fits you and your nice body figure!" Honey complimented, while speaking with a mouth full of cake.

"It does? Why than-wait a minute…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki was making his great escape.

"TAMAKI SUOU!"

"peep"

**-at the beach part two-**

SLAM! SMACK! SOCK! BAGAAM! KABOOM!!

**-_You wouldn't want to imagine someone especially the one you love doing those to you… ouch…poor guy…-_**

"My perfect image! It's ruined! Waaaahhh! Mommy!" Tamaki wailed.

_**-'Mommy': He is referring to Kyouya, who was busy making money talks.-**_

"Shut up… now where were we? Oh yes. Blah…blah…" Kyouya said, turning his head tilted.

"Ah! That's it! I'm going to the cliff!" Haruhi shouted.

**-at the cliff-**

'Why can't he see?' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called.

"Hmph."

"I…I'm sorry." Tamaki apologized.

"I…why…why can't you see senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Why can't you see that I-"

Then, the part of the cliff where Haruhi was standing broke off.

"Senpai!!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. He was able to grab the top part of the swimsuit, but it ripped off.

"SENPAI!!!"

Then, without thinking, Tamaki jumped, grabbed, and hugged Haruhi for protection. He gave Haruhi his polo for cover.

SPLASH

'Baka' Haruhi told herself.

**-at the shore-**

"Senpai…senpai…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki was unconscious.

"SENPAI WAKE UP!!"

"H-huh?!" Tamaki said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!!" Haruhi said. Then she started to sob.

"Don't cry, I'm al-ouch…" Tamaki said.

"Why? Are you hurt or something?" Haruhi asked. Then she noticed blood over the hip part of Tamaki.

"Y-you're bleeding senpai!!"

"I am?" Tamaki asked.

Then Haruhi ripped the polo, wrapped it around the hip of Tamaki and tied.

'I can see it… Haruhi' Tamaki thought. "I have the same feelings for you too…'

"I'm sorry senpai. Because of me you are hurt. Because of me…because of me…you're…you're…" Haruhi said, then she sobbed.

"It's alright, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry senpai!!!"


	4. Final Week

**Chapter IV: Final Week**

'I should tell her' Tamaki thought.

'I should tell him' Haruhi thought.

'I should tell him-her how I truly feel!' they thought.

"Wow…they're good." the twins said.

"No more…crabs? sob…NO MORE CRABS!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Honey wailed.

"Mitsukuni." Mori called. "Here, more crabs."

"Mori-chan…sob"

"Hey you two." Kyouya said.

Tamaki and Haruhi was obviously not paying attention.

"HEY YOU TWO!!" Kyouya shouted angrily.

"SIR!" they chorused.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! My stomach hurts! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" the twins laughed.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Haruhi and Tamaki angrily said.

"Are you a twin or what?!? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAA" the twins laughed.

"Uh…" their (Haruhi and Tamaki) faces flushed.

"Hey man…the lord is as red as a tomato…" Hikaru asked.

"Hehehehe…Haruhi, you have crab on your lips, let me li-"Kaoru said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!" Tamaki shouted.

Unfortunately, Kaoru gave way, which caused Haruhi and Tamaki blush. Tamaki's first kiss, also Haruhi's.

_**-What a couple!!!-**_

Then, the crab legs fell onto them.

"How on earth…" Haruhi said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You all planned this?!?!?!" Tamaki said.

"Hai" Kyouya said.

"Hai" Honey and Mori chorused.

"HAI!!!" the twins shouted.

Mori didn't say a word. Obviously, not paying attention, but more on the crabs.

_**-Mori, is it tasty?-**_

They all smirked.

"Ah…I'm going outside." Haruhi said after standing.

**-at the beach-**

"Haruhi, I'm sorry…" Tamaki apologized, "You know, about a while ago."

"It's ok, senpai. It's a bit…dark here…is it going to rain?" Haruhi asked.

Then a thunderclap roared.

"AAHH!!" Haruhi shouted.

The 'freak out' made Haruhi hug Tamaki. Tamaki's face flushed to red. Vogue Red.

"I'm scared senpai…let's go home now…" Haruhi stammered.

"Tamaki. Just call me Tamaki."

"Tamaki…let's go…"

**-at the front door-**

"Oh no…why won't it open?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"A thunderclap roared once more. Haruhi's grab became harder and a tighter hug.

'She's scared' Tamaki thought.

"Don't worry. I won't let go." Tamaki said.

"What are we going to do now?" Haruhi asked.

"We're…going to a small house. An emergency house. It'll be a short walk, don't worry."

Then a thunderclap appeared right beside them.

"Well…if we're going there…LET'S START WALKING NOW!!!" Haruhi shouted.

**-at the emergency house-**

A thunderclap appeared once more.

"I guess this is only a thunderstorm." Tamaki said.

"I'm afraid…really afraid…" Haruhi whispered.

'Don't worry. I'm here to protect you.

Then they fell asleep, cuddled to each other for heat.

**-later that night-in Haruhi's dream-**

"Tamaki-kun?"

'Hai.'

"I want to say something."

'Nano?'

"I…I love you, Tamaki-kun."

'Uh, I kinda, too…'

"You do?"

'Hai.'


	5. Where is Haruhi Part I

**Chapter V: Where is Haruhi part I**

**-the next day-**

Haruhi was safely returned to the rest house, and Tamaki was left doing the talks.

**-that pre-noon**-

Haruhi was awake. She then stood and took a refreshing fresh air. Little did she know that things are about to get dirty. Two unidentified men managed to escape the tight security. They were hired to kidnap Haruhi, but Haruhi was able to fight before her nose was covered with a handkerchief with sleeping powder. She didn't succeed on fighting, and there were traces of blood on the floor, she was kidnapped, wounded and bruised.

**-that noon-**

"Wake up, Haru-chan! It's lunch time!" Honey called.

The door was locked.

'She locked it, huh? Perhaps she forgot that I'm a KARATE KING!!!' Honey thought.

Then, with one big mighty kick, he destroyed the lock. Then, he was surprised to see races of blood and the letter left by the two goons.

"TAMA-CHAN!!!" he shouted.

Then, everybody ran to the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" the twins asked.

"Is it… Haruhi's blood?" Hikaru asked.

"Not ketchup…" Kaoru said.

"Kyou-chan, analyze it please…" Honey pleaded with eyes almost crying.

"Hai, senpai."

After experimenting and analyzing, it was positive. Haruhi's blood was those on the floor.

"What…what on earth happened?" Tamaki asked, falling on his knees.

"Perhaps, she was kidnapped…" Kyouya said.

"Or…maybe, worse than kidnap…" the twins said.

'B-but who will kidnap her?" Tamaki asked.

**-back at Ouran Academy-**

The goons brought Haruhi to Ouran's Clock Tower. There she was tied onto the short hand . Then, a man appeared.

"Tamaki, is that you?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, that's all I hear from you. Don't you hate him, Haruhi?" the man asked.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Haruhi demanded.

"Shinobu. I'm Yamazaka Shinobu. Nice to meet you, sweet maiden of Tamaki Suou." he said.

"What do you need from me?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't need anything from you. I need something from Suou." he replied.

"You're using me as a bait?" she asked. "How coward!"

"You're smart, my lady. You're a fitting queen." he remarked.

"Shut up…" Haruhi said.

"You're telling me to shut up, now that your life is in my hands, dear maiden?" he asked.

Then, Shinobu got knife and he cut one strand of the rope.

"TAMAKI!!!!!" Haruhi shouted.

**-at the rest house-**

"Haruhi?"

Tamaki felt a quick chill on his spines that gave him the creeps.

"She's at Ouran Clock Tower!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison.

**-back at Ouran Clock Tower-**

She can't believe she's going to die at an early age. And the memories of Tamaki were flowing through her brain.

**-back at the rest house-**

"HAAA!" Hikaru shouted.

"RUUU!" Kaoru shouted.

"HIII!!" the twins shouted in unison.

Their car was driven by Tamaki, who drives like a mad man, maniac, and a drunk who was chased by a police car.

"HHHAAARRRUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN!!" Honey shouted.

Then while they're at the highway, an unfortunate event was seen coming, and it spells T-R-A-F-F-I-C. Tamaki, and the twins were already furious.

Then like a sensitive hearing device, Tamaki heard Haruhi shout like a stray cat, looking for its way home.


	6. Where is Haruhi Part II

**Chapter VI: Where is Haruhi part II**

Haruhi was already shedding her tears, and yet, Yamazaka paid no attention. And since he's not paying attention, he didn't even see the Host Club's arrival.

_**-Frankly, even if Haruhi didn't notice their arrival for she was crying, Tamaki, how did you guys manage to escape that heavy traffic jam?! AWESOME!!!-**_

**FLASH BACK**

_Tamaki had to use the forest._

**PRESENT TIMES**

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki called. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Then, Mori placed Honey on the ground, ran as fast as he can, and then climbed.

"Obviously, he's not afraid…" the twins remarked.

"Ok, Kyouya, you know what to do." Tamaki said.

Right after Tamaki said, Kyouya reached for his super slim cell phone and called the Ootori Security team.

"Done." Kyouya said.

_**-Guess how many soldiers there are! Kyouya-senpai is sooo good!-**_

**-up at the clock tower-**

Haruhi stopped crying. Then she opened her eyes and saw Mori coming.

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, as Tamaki planned." Mori replied.

"Tamaki…senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Then she looked down and saw…well, only Tamaki's car.

"Where is he Mo-"

Then, as swift as a sparrow, Mori grabbed Haruhi even before the clock strikes six. Falling time.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DOOONG!

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yamazaka laughed. "What are you going to do now, Suou?"

VVVVRRRROOOOMMMM!!!!

"Huh?" Yamazaka was quite surprised.

"FOOL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the twins teased.

"Kyouya, why is your troops late?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi called. She was shivering from fear, high fever, cough, colds, she was wounded and bruised, Obviously, she was hurt. She was bleeding.

"It's ok, don't worry." Tamaki said, covering her with a warm jacket.

**-back at the clock tower-**

"This isn't over yet, Tamaki Suou!!" Yamazaka said.

**-HIGH POWERED MOTOR-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" Renge laughed.

_**-As usual… :x-**_

"How…who are you?!?!" he asked.

"You can't escapr now!" Renge said. "Kyouya Recon Mass, catch him!!!"

_**-You wouldn't want to know what happened…poor guy…-**_


	7. That's It?

**Chapter VII: That's It?**

"Haruhi…Haruhi!!!" the twins called. "Are you alright, Haruhi?!"

"Uhm… I guess so?" Haruhi replied.

"Haru-chan! Waaaaahhhh!" Honey cried.

"Honey-senpai, you're much cuter if ou don't cry so please don't cry…" Haruhi remarked.

"Mori-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"…" Mori expressed his _ok_-ness by showing his damn muscles.

_**-Obviously not paying attention…as usual…-**_

"Did they do something wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

Everybody was eager to know the answer…well, alright, except for Mori and Kyouya.

"Huh? Uhm…"

"Did they?"

"No…they just tied me up at the short hand, aside from beating me up at my room in your rest house."

"Ah…"

_**-It was a sigh of relief-**_

"What a relief!" Tamaki said.

"Not yet a relief! Face the road, Tamaki! Kyouya shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! they screamed.

_SCREECCCCHHHHHH!!!_

"Ah… that's a relief now." Tamaki said. "I will fetch you all home.

**-at the Hitachiin Mansion-**

"Bye bye!" the twins shouted.

'Hikaru, isn't it suspicious?'

'Yup, it's very suspicious Kaoru…'

**-at the Ootori Mansion- **

"_Arigato Gozaimasu_." Kyouya thanked.

**-at the Haninozuka Karate Dojo-**

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan! Bye bye!"

**-at the Fujioka apartment-**

"Thanks for the lift, sen-"Haruhi said.

"Tamaki only."

"Thanks for the lift, Tamaki-kun."

"W-wait…"

Tamaki grabbed her wrists and pulled her in the car.

"Please I want to tell you something…" he said.

"Haruhi, I love you ever since I learned that you're a girl. Will you accept my confession?" Tamaki asked, giving her an eternal ring.

_**-An eternal ring is a ring surrounded by diamonds. This is how you can tell if a boy is seriously in love with you.-**_

Haruhi didn't know how to react.

"Tamaki, please come with me." Haruhi said.

Then Haruhi led him to a river bank, and there they sat.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Haruhi asked, as fireflies cuddled near them and surrounded them.

"This is the first time I saw fireflies." Tamaki said.

"Did you know that old citizens believe that if you confess in a river bank, full of fireflies, you will be a perfect couple?" Haruhi asked.

"Well…please accept my confession, Haruhi. I love you so dearly." Tamaki said.

"I…love you too Tamaki…" Haruhi confessed.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi after saying those three words. Now, it's he who doesn't know how to react.

Both of them were blushing. Then, Haruhi kissed Tamaki on the cheek. The scenario became more romantic now that the fireflies cuddled closer.

_**-Ain't this scene so roomaantiic?!?-**_

**-First day of School-**

Everyone was surprised to see Haruhi Fujioka, a host become Haruhi Fujioka, a hostess.

"Whoa…"

She was wearing the typical yellow uniform. She was the _Princess of the Host Club_.

"Ain't she pretty?!" Tamaki remarked.

"drool" the twins drooled.

_**-Eew!-**_

"You're Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai." Haruhi replied.

"Ah!" the twins had a nose bleed.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called. "You're cute in that dress, especially now that your hair's grown!"

_**-What honey mean is that Haruhi's old long hair fits the uniform.-**_

"Really? Why thank you, Honey-senpai."

Then the members were totally irritated by the tight grip of Tamaki and Haruhi's hands. They also noticed the eternal ring on Haruhi's finger.

"Tamaki, why are you holding hands with Haruhi? And what's that eternal ring on her finger?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh that. We are a _couple_ now."

"WWHHHHAAATTT?!?!?!"

**END**


End file.
